A sister's vow
by Rhaegal Nymeria Stark
Summary: Zuko swears to maintain peace and help his sister get better. Azula teaches her little sister a lesson in keeping a promise and protecting loved ones.


Disclaimer: Own nothing

Summary: Azula teaches her little sister a lesson in keeping a promise and protecting loved ones.

**A sister's vow:**

There was a lot Fire Lord Zuko knew he needed to make up for. He had decided to start with helping his dear friend Aang repair the Air Nomad temples. The problem Zuko had accepted to himself was that there were external issues that needed to be aided; peace needing to be brought to the nations, but also internal wounds that needed to be healed.

This was something that was always on the current Fire Lord's mind whenever he laid eyes on his sister, Azula. He tried making things right by her. Azula never gave him a chance though. Zuko was trying to make things better. He'd try to offer comfort, tell her he'd be her big brother whenever she needed him and all she offered were dark smiles and cold, hateful remarks. It was this that made Zuko's stomach clench and his eyes burn with tears when he'd see his two little sisters together; would see Kiyi holding Azula's hand and leading her emotionally drained and damaged older sister through the garden and palace when they played together. It was always hard seeing how easy it was for Kiyi to be able to have Azula wrapped around her finger when Zuko couldn't even get a genuine smile from his sister without malice.

It was bad enough that he knew his own wife was in love with Azula, but knowing that his little sister Kiyi, who was only eight could get under the jaded Fire Nation princess's skin and get the older girl's attention, when he, the Fire Lord couldn't even so much as get a glance from the princess that wasn't laced with spite made his stomach turn.

His uncle Iroh kept telling him that now he was Fire Lord, now he had responsibilities and had to see past the petty and shallow feelings every human suffered from and rule the four Nations wisely and justly. He was pretty sure that he was doing a fairly poor job of that.

The current Fire Lord's thoughts were interrupted when he saw food being placed on the table. Cups of tea and plates and bowls of meats, fruits, vegetables and breads lined every inch of the table. The Fire Lord nodded, moving off of the platform where he sat and worked for the majority of the time, he moved down the steps, coming and sitting next to his very much expecting wife, Mai. The dark haired beauty gave her husband a smile and placed a pale hand on his as he started grabbing at the camel-cow meat with his free hand.

"Where's Azula?" The Fire Lord found himself asking when he noticed his sister wasn't at the table. He felt Mai stiffen but she said nothing. Zuko tried not to growl, tried to ignore the itch of resentment irritating him. Mai's feelings and desire for Azula was not at all lost on him. He knew what the Fire Lady wanted.

He shoved a fork into his peach tart angrily, hoping he wouldn't add with ire in his voice, "I saw her this morning, but haven't seen her since. Where is she?"

One servant standing close to the doorway spoke up, "I believe that she is in the garden. If you'd like, I could request she come in for dinner, my Lord."

Zuko tried not to laugh. If Azula knew that he wanted his sister to come inside, then she'd make a very strong effort _not _to attend dinner at all. The lightning bender was immature like that. "No," He sighed, "Let her be. She'll eat when she wants to eat."

"Zuko," Ursa's voice spoke, surprise heavy in her tone, "Show a little more concern for your sister, sweetheart."

Zuko glanced apologetically at his mother who sat across from him, her husband Ikem placing a calming hand on her shoulder. Their daughter Kiyi was sitting next to them, stuffing mashed potatoes into her mouth as she grabbed some sliced kiwi fruit as well.

As the small child was chewing, she spewed out, "Can I go get Zula, mommy?" Kiyi looked up at Ursa imploringly as she asked this, still eating.

"Please?" Kiyi added, whining. Ursa smiled nodding.

Kiyi jumped up from her seat, grinning as she ate, face overjoyed. Zuko's stomach clenched. He hated being a resentful bastard, but knowing that Kiyi affected Azula while he couldn't reach her hit him hard.

"Kiyi, darling," Ursa added, stroking her hand along the small girl's arm, "Chew your food properly. You don't want to choke, do you?"

Kiyi giggled, chewing her food a bit more and grabbed a large duck roll from the table as she turned, running down the hall to find Azula.

Kiyi hopped along the hallway, similar to how she had seen big sister Ty Lee move, and she looked around the garden. Not seeing her older sister, she scampered around the wooden hall of the palace more till she saw princess Azula practicing her katas in a particularly green corner of the garden.

Kiyi grinned, running over. She loved her big sister. Azula often said things that Kiyi didn't quite understand, and it worried her when she saw her big sister talking to herself or to thin air. She didn't know what to think when she saw something like that. But when she wasn't like that, her big sister could be very fun. Kiyi still couldn't prevent her giggling whenever she recalled her big sister jumping down from a tree branch, deliberately spraying the small girl with falling leaves.

Kiyi had giggled and when Azula had come down from the tree, she had jumped on her big sister, uselessly trying to push her over, but the princess had fallen over on the ground anyway, laughing.

"_Azula!" Kiyi cried, though she was laughing. Azula jumped down from the tree, smirking, mouth in a cat-wolf like grin. "You messed up my hair!" The little girl exclaimed, trying to get the leaves out of her brown hair._

_The firebender laughed, "Your own fault for not keeping your guard up around an enemy."_

_Kiyi stuck her tongue out at Azula, "We're not enemies, Zula."_

_Azula narrowed her eyes, "Sticking your tongue out? That is an attack, my little defiant enemy and I will crush you now."_

_Kiyi shrieked happily when Azula lunged and the brunette jumped on the firebender, grappling her around the waist. Azula let out a dramatic yell and fell over onto her back. _

"_No! Being hugged! My only weakness!" The princess yelled, staring down at Kiyi, "How dare you!" Her voice was comical as she said this. Kiyi giggled, hugging Azula tighter. Her sister could be so funny sometimes. "I'll have to punish you for such defiance!" The Fire Nation princess exclaimed, smirking, "What shall I do? Hang you upside down by your feet and shake you? Or throw you in the turtle-duck pond? Would you like that Kiyi? To be a turtle-duck in the pond?" She propped herself up on her elbows, looked down at her younger sister and made a dramatic noise for emphases, "Quack." _

_Kiyi couldn't hold any laughter back any longer. She shrieked with laughter and jumped on Azula even more._

"_I think that's a yes then." Azula remarked dryly, grabbing Kiyi around her own waist and standing up, picking the small girl up with her. She now had Kiyi under her right arm and starting walking towards the pond where the turtle-ducks were swimming._

"_No, Zula!" Kiyi cried, though her voice was heavy with joy and mirth, "don't throw me into the pond! I don't want to be a turtle-duck."_

"_Too bad." The princess answered, "You showed defiance and were rude so those who stick their tongue out have to join the turtle-ducks. The turtle-ducks are about to have a very large piece of bread thrown into their pond."_

"_No, no, no." Kiyi struggled still chortling against her sister's ribcage._

_Azula got to the pond, moving her arms so that each hand was under one of Kiyi's arms, hoisting her above the pond. For what must have been the hundredth or so time in their lives, the turtle-ducks swam away quacking at what was about to happen._

_Kiyi kicked and squirmed, her right leg hitting the middle of Azula's right arm._

"_Dah!" Azula cried, "My arm! My other weakness!" Twirling enthusiastically, the princess "slipped" on the grass and she landed in the pond, her waist, rear, left leg and ribcage soaked, her clothes not offering much protection from the cool liquid as she "fell" in. _

_Azula landed with Kiyi on her chest, the small girl completely untouched by the water. Kiyi laughed, hugging Azula around the neck. "You're silly, Zula." She said as she snuggled into her sister's shoulder._

"_Silly?!" The princess exclaimed, "Silly? If I wasn't defeated, I'd show you silly."_

_Kiyi couldn't stop her laughter. She loved being with her sister. Her brother was alright. He wasn't really that fun though. Her big sister Mai wasn't much fun either, but big sister Azula, big sister Ty Lee and big sister Toph were always such fun to be around. Big sister Katara and big brother Sokka and big brother Aang were also really, really nice. Fun too._

_She hugged her sister tighter. "Carry me, Zula!" She implored happily. "Carry you?" Azula repeated, voice in a demanding tone of disbelief, "You foolish girl. No one orders me!" Kiyi lifted her head, thinking her sister was serious until the firebender stood up again, holding her little sister under her arm._

"_See how you like being carried around like a sack of potatoes, you ridiculous child." Azula's voice was dramatic, but she was doing exactly what Kiyi wanted, "Time to go now." The firebender moved with surprising speed, jumping over the wooden bannisters of the hallways and carrying Kiyi through the halls, the small, now startled child still giggling._

Kiyi smiled at the memory and ran faster to find her big sister, holding the duck roll securely as she moved. She then saw her sister's slim form sitting on the porch, feet on one of the steps as she looked out at the square where Kiyi learned that Agni Kais took place.

"Zula?" Kiyi asked, smiling as she approached her big sister. Azula turned, eyes narrowing on Kiyi. She offered a small smile. "Hello, Kiyi." She said simply, observing the brown haired girl. Kiyi grinned, offering the duck roll. "Here, big sister," She said hopefully, presenting the food carefully, "I know you love roasted duck so here's a duck roll. There's more back at the main hall if you come with me." Azula smirked and Kiyi giggled; they both knew that she was trying to bait her sister.

"Trying to lead me away from my thoughts, little girl?" Azula asked, chortling, "How dishonest. Goodness, if mother knew how you were tormenting your poor dear big sister with promises of more food she would be devastated!" The firebender was grinning the whole time when she said this and Kiyi gave a giggle, knowing that Azula was only teasing her.

Azula stood up on the steps and put her hand out, palm up as if clearly expecting something. Kiyi was confused for a second before her brown eyes looked down at the duck roll in her hands. "Oh!" She exclaimed, surprised that she had forgotten. She placed the duck roll in her sister's hand, smiling up at the ebony haired woman.

Azula observed the piece of food, inspecting the dark roasted meat wrapped in the lightly golden baked pastry. She smiled and nodded, "It will do. Now lead on to the main room." She smirked down and Kiyi smiled back. She was about to take hold of her sister's hand when she looked over at the yard where the fights happened and a question struck her.

"Zula?" She asked gently, "Why do you always stare at that yard for a long time? Did something bad happen there?"

Azula stiffened. The hand that she had been about to reach over to Kiyi's didn't move, inches from her sister's hand. Her gold eyes became hard. "Zula?" Kiyi asked, now worried. She watched as Azula turned her head away and then looked back at the small girl, appearing troubled.

"Big sister?" Kiyi pressed on, now grabbing her sibling's wrist urgently, wanting to offer any kind of comfort.

Azula did not pull away or drop the pastry her sister hand handed her, but she did let out a growl, "I still don't know how I survived what happened in that square. It was awful." Azula's amber eyes had a look in them that told Kiyi that the firebender was far away right now.

"Sis?" Kiyi asked, her hands tightening around Azula's wrist, "Big sister? What happened here? Tell me. You can tell me."

The firebender breathed out slowly as she spoke, "I was in so much pain. I was barely hurt at all…..but it hurt so much….what Katara and Zuzu did that day."

Kiyi's eyes widened in alarm. She wasn't expecting that. Katara, Zuzu…..they were friends, right? Azula continued, "I just went through a lot and my mind couldn't take it. Katara and Zuzu had to restrain me. But Katara helped me. Zuzu didn't want me to get better. He wanted me to stay locked up."

Kiyi stepped back at hearing that. "Zuzu didn't want you to get better? But big brother loves you." Didn't he?

Azula smiled grimly, shaking her head. "No, no he doesn't." Azula supplied, voice strained, "he's doing what he thinks he needs to, so that he can show everyone that he's a good brother. I was very upset and confused, but Zuko, what he's doing now is cruel."

"Cruel?!" Kiyi was startled by her sister's statement. She didn't believe that either her big sister or her big brother were capable of being cruel. What she did know about cruelty was that she never believed that her big sister had it. She didn't know that much about her brother, Zuzu, but she was more than sure that her sister wasn't cruel.

Cruelty was a bad thing, and her big sister wasn't bad.

There was a sad edge in Azula's smile as she looked down at her younger sister. "Zuko can pay for as much food as he wants and be as charitable as he wants, but I know he doesn't love me."

Kiyi whimpered. It hurt to think that Azula didn't think that anyone loved her. It hurt so bad.

"I love you, Zula." Kiyi said, moving forwards till her arms were around Azula's waist as she buried her face in the firebender's stomach. Azula laughed, "I know you do, Kiyi. But that's not going to stop Zuzu from being mean and keeping me locked up."

Kiyi felt something she never remembered feeling before. Anger. At least not anger towards her big brother. Her hold tightened around Azula's waist and she looked up at the firebender with conviction in her eyes. "I love you, Zula," She repeated, "I won't let you end up back in prison. I won't let Zuzu lock you up again."

Kiyi couldn't see it, as Azula kneeled down and hugged her younger sister, her chin on Kiyi's shoulder, face obscured from her sister's view, but Azula had an unsettling smirk on her face as she embraced her sibling.

When Azula and Kiyi parted from each other, Azula's face was neutral and stared her sister's eyes. "Kiyi," She started, face sad, "You need to understand that you can't repeat this to anyone. Zuko, he thinks he's being a good guy by keeping me here, but he doesn't really care about me. Zuzu is scary because he does nothing for me. He's dangerous because he thinks he's doing the right thing, but he's not."

Kiyi mulled over this information, eyes wide. Azula smiled. "Everyone, including mother thinks that Zuzu is a hero, but he's not. Zuzu is only doing all of the stuff he's been doing for the world because he wants people to _say _that he's a good guy."

Kiyi, now confused asked, "But isn't that being a good guy?"

Azula just chuckled, "No, no, Kiyi. I know that it might be confusing, but that doesn't make Zuko a good guy. He thinks he's a good guy, but he's not. Zuko is a very scary person, Kiyi," At Kiyi's startled expression, Azula's smile widened, "He's scary because he's not a good guy. He's scary because he's a bad guy that _thinks _he's a good guy."

Azula watched Kiyi's face and a look of horrified understanding bloomed on the girl's countenance. Azula gave a genuine smile. "You understand, right sweetie?" She asked, bringing her free hand to Kiyi's face, stroking the girl's cheek gently, "Zuko is a very bad person, but he thinks he's good and so do mother, your daddy, Avatar Aang, big sister Katara and the rest of your big brothers and big sisters. That's why you have to keep this your little secret, okay, honey?"

Kiyi nodded and then startled Azula when she threw her arms around her sister's neck, hugging her fiercely.

"I won't let anyone hurt you, Zula," Kiyi promised, face buried in her sister's throat, "I won't even let big brother hurt you. Promise."

Azula's eyes widened and then she pulled out of Kiyi's embrace, looking at the little girl, cupping the girl's face in her free hand as she smiled gently, "Thank you for that promise, Kiyi. In turn, I'll make you a promise, okay? You protect me, and I'll protect you, just like sisters are supposed to do."

Kiyi's brown eyes lit up and she grinned, nodding. "And remember, are we going to tell anyone the truth about Zuzu being a bad person?" Azula asked, an eyebrow lifted carefully as if testing her sister, which she was.

Kiyi's smile turned serious and she shook her head, "It's our secret. I won't tell anyone. I won't tell the servants, Zuzu, big brother Aang or big brother Sokka, or big sister Katara or anyone else. I won't even tell mother and daddy. Promise, big sister."

Azula's face was blank but a thrill of dark satisfaction ran through her as she got up off the floor, taking Kiyi's hand in her own as she led her down the hall, her other hand still holding the duck roll. "Now lead me to the hall." Azula stated firmly, "Don't let anything slip. Everything has to appear normal or else Zuko will get suspicious."

"Okay." Kiyi stated, hopping along, gripping her sister's hand tightly.

When they almost reached the main hall where the rest of the food was, Kiyi looked up at Azula one last time. "Big sister?" She said, eyes burning, "I won't let brother hurt you ever again."

Azula stared at the small girl and nodded. "And remember, don't let anyone know." She cooed, "It's just the two of us that know. We have to be like Zuko. Zuko pretends that he's a good guy, so we have to pretend that we think he's a good guy too so that we won't get in trouble." Kiyi nodded in confirmation and walked into the main room with Azula following behind.

When everyone at the table saw the Fire Nation woman and the Earth Kingdom girl come in, they all smiled. Mai's eyes were illuminated at the sight of Azula, triggering Zuko to clench his hand around the Fire Lady's wrist, surprising her.

Kiyi noticed Zuko but made no motion or noise, just ran right to the awaiting arms of her mother. As she jumped into Ursa's arms, hugging into the woman's chest, she sent a venomous glance at Zuko, staring intensely as he smiled in greeting at Azula. She felt like crying. Zuko was just acting like he was good, and everyone thought he was good, but her big sister knew the truth. Her small hands clenched in the fabric of her mother's garments as Azula sat down, eating her duck roll.

One day she would make big brother Zuko pay for everything he had done to Azula.

_You won't be in any pain ever again, big sister._ Kiyi thought to herself, making a silent vow to Azula. This was a secret between sisters, and the Fire Lord would pay if anything bad happened to her sister ever again.

**Author's Note**

**I've always been annoyed at how Azula's so called "arc" ended. Her running off into the woods never to be seen again? Really, guys? Something that always bugged me was what Kiyi and Azula's relationship might have been. I suspect something similar to Scar and young Simba's was. One of deception. No flames please. Constructive criticism however, is appreciated (This one I felt was particularly rushed, so feel free to criticize as much as you want since I'm not very proud of this one. But again, no flames)**


End file.
